


The Calm Before the Storm

by reisling



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Background AVALANCHE family, Barrett Wallace (Cameo), Don't copy to another site, Epistolary Elements, F/F, Gen, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, Marlene Wallace (Cameo), Vincent Valentine (Cameo), Yuffie Kisaragi (Cameo)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reisling/pseuds/reisling
Summary: Illustrations forThose Called by the StormbyYinzaPrompt Fill for theFF7 Fanworks Exchange '19





	1. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yinza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinza/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Those Called by the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911350) by [Yinza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinza/pseuds/Yinza). 

> While this technically only fulfills one of the four prompts that I got, I took some inspiration from the other three as well.
> 
> The chapter titles here should correspond to the chapters of the story, the relevant text passages are in the chapter summaries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Aeris leaned her staff against the wall by the door and went to the jukebox. Maybe later she could play something, but she'd noticed some pictures on the wall beside it. They turned out to be nothing personal, though. A few photos of the slums' minor celebrities, one of them signed, and some framed postcards of faraway places that Aeris couldn't name. Maybe Tifa knew them, or maybe she just liked mountains.
>> 
>> The fridge was a different story, covered in crayon stick figure drawings depicting the various AVALANCHE members. Taped prominently in the center was a drawing of Tifa, Marlene, and Barret that read 'Happy Birthday Tifa' in careful letters. No date, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny bit of pre-game AVALANCHE Found Family background!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... The heart above the H is totally a sign of Marlene's affection and not at all because I managed to mess up my letters. Somehow.
> 
> Even though I _was_ drawing with my off-hand, this still looks so much better than anything I could've managed back when _I_ was four.
> 
> The stylisation is blatantly based on the in-game low-poly models. Now imagine if the entire OG was a (moving picture) story being (re-)told by Marlene! With her own handmade figures superimposed over photos of the landscapes AVALANCHE passed through on their journey. <strike>It'd even make for a somewhat coherent narrative to be continued in Advent Children!</strike>


	2. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > [Tifa] pulled on her blue dress and, reluctantly, the heels that went with it. She gave her sneakers a longing look, but they were too big to fit into her purse.
>> 
>> "I could carry a bag," Jessie offered. Once they'd lifted the membership card off of their captive, Jessie had opted to go a different route, and had dressed herself in the nicest clothes Biggs owned. They were a little loose on her smaller frame, but that would help to disguise her gender. She was pulling her hair up no to fit under the hat Marlene hat brought her.
>> 
>> [...]
>> 
>> Aeris glanced at the closet, but anything Tifa owned wouldn't have fit her very well. Instead she shrugged out of the red jacket she wore over her dress and undid the end of her braid, loosening it so a mass of curls fell down her back and about her shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit AVALANCHE, a bit AerTi.


	3. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Aeris eventually settled on a high-waisted green two piece, while Tifa chose something a little more conservative. Maybe one day she'd be comfortable baring her scar... but not today. They threw in sunblock and a couple pairs of cheap flip-flops and headed for the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AerTi Beach Episode, basically.


	4. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > "I call shotgun!" Yuffie exclaimed, making for the passenger side before Vincent had even gotten into the truck.
>> 
>> "You want to sit up front with Vincent?" Jessie asked in surprise.
>> 
>> "If I have to ride in this thing, I am _not_ getting tossed around in the back."
>> 
>> "Anyone mind if I squeeze up there with her? Jessie asked, looking around at the rest of them.
>> 
>> Tifa shook her head. "Someone'll have to. It's gonna be a little crowded back here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuffie and Vincent, but not quite ready to bond (yet)
> 
> Plus Jessie

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell with me about this Found Family and Aerith and Tifa (and more) on [my tumblr](https://rhinefall.tumblr.com), [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/rhinebow), or [my twitter](https://twitter.com/wreathshade)!
> 
> And Yinza, please let me know if you want the originals.


End file.
